Half-Ogres
Half-ogre is a term used to describe the offspring of an ogre or half-ogre parent and a parent of any other species (such as an orc or human). It usually refers to a half orc/ogre , but can also be used to refer to a half-human half-ogre. While the unions are rare between man and ogre, and even rare between orc and ogre, there was a time when there was a breeding program between orcs and the monstrosities. What the orcs who did it wanted was a stronger soldier who can be easily controlled. However, they didn't take into accounts of all factors. The program, which was carried out by scientists amongst the Civilized orcs, gave mixed results. The half-orc/half-ogre beings had characteristics of both their parents. The half-ogres proved to be more stubborn than either race, bearing a horrendous independent streak. Little could change a half-ogre's mind once set, so the project was scrapped. Shamanistic orcs honored half-ogres as noble and savage creatures of the land, but quickly the race dwindled, as few orcs would willingly breed with the gigantic ogres. In the Orc language, they are called the mok'nathal. Ogres are thought by the Civilized orcs the equivalent of the Almasty in our world. Even in the presence of friends, a half-ogre is quiet and withdrawn, uncomfortable around creatures that talk back. A half-ogre would choose to be out hunting or exploring a new wilderness rather than take a drink at a bar, and most half-ogres exhibit signs of claustrophobia. The ruling force in life for half-ogres is honor. A half-ogre's word is his life, even among the rare evil half-ogres. Once a half-ogre gives his friendship to a person, that person is a friend for life and the half-ogre will sacrifice himself for those under his protection or those he loves. Most half-ogres honor the vows of another half-ogre, and thus a person who earns the trust of one half-ogre is assured that she has earned the trust of all half-ogres. Racial Traits Medium Humanoid (11 RP) * +'2 Strength, -2 Intelligence, -2 Charisma:' Half-ogres are powerful and mighty, they are also loners and do not pursue feats of intellect. (Weakness) (-1 RP) * Speed: 30 ft per a round. * Low-Light Vision: Half-ogres can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight and similar conditions of poor illumination. They retain the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. (1 RP) * Powerful Build: The physical stature of half-ogres lets them function in many ways as if they were one size category larger. Whenever a half-ogre is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for an opposed check (such as during grapple checks, bullrush attempts, and trip attempts), the half-ogre is treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to him. A half-ogre is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature’s special attacks based on size (such as improved grab or swallow whole) can affect him. A half-ogre can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty. However, his space and reach remain those of a creature of his actual size. The benefits of this racial trait stack with the effects of powers, abilities and spells that change the subject’s size category. (7 RP) * Mixed Blood: For all special abilities and effects, a half-ogre is considered both an ogre and an orc. (1 RP). * '''Natural Armor: '''A half-ogre’s thick hide grants him a +1 natural armor bonus to AC. (2 RP) * '''Language: '''Half-ogres are Xenophobes. They start out with only Orcish or Hellenic. (-1 RP) References Category:Player Races Category:Humanoids Category:Monstrous Humanoids Category:RPGS from 2005 Category:World of Warcraft RPG Category:Racial Traits